When a patient is undergoing a medical procedure, it may be necessary and/or desirable to provide a support arm, for attachment to a medical table, for positioning and supporting a patient's limb (e.g., during shoulder surgery) and/or for positioning and supporting medical instruments (e.g., endoscopes, laparoscopes, etc.), etc. In general, it is important that this support arm be capable of adjustable positioning so as to accommodate a wide range of different patient needs and be capable of reliably maintaining its position under substantial load (e.g., while holding a limb in traction).
Conventional adjustable-position limb and/or instrument support arms for medical tables tend to suffer from a limited range of motion, slippage during use, high cost, etc.
Thus there is a need for a new adjustable-position limb and/or instrument support arm for medical tables which provides a wide range of motion, reliably maintains its position during use, is relatively low in cost, etc.